<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments by Yahboobeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675306">Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahboobeh/pseuds/Yahboobeh'>Yahboobeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NejiTen - Freeform, NejiTen Month 2020, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahboobeh/pseuds/Yahboobeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots for NejiTen Month 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji &amp; Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Favorite Trope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's NejiTen month! I can't promise I'll do all of the prompts, but I'm sure as hell going to try! Please let me know if you enjoyed this! More to come!</p>
<p>Day 1: Favorite Trope</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Visions of... fakin' it for the mission</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenten’s knees were weak, and her body was alight with nerves. Their cover was nearly blown, the scrape of wood on wood as the door slowly slid open had been their saving grace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neji moved before Tenten could truly comprehend what was happening. He dropped the notebook they’d been studying on the ground, and swept his arm over the desk, scattering the contents across the floor with it. And then, Tenten felt his hands on her thighs as he hoisted her onto the desk, whispered a rushed apology, and kissed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d gasped, overwhelmed, and unsure of what to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss him back, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. And she did. They fumbled, hoping their uncertainty and inexperience with each other’s bodies looked more like wild, desperate passion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neji guided Tenten’s arms to his shoulders, and she eagerly wrapped them around his neck. Then, his hands were on her thighs, gently urging them open so he could stand closer.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the mission was over, at least for Tenten. As her mind slowly lost its grasp on reality, Tenten’s body became emboldened. She tasted the inside of Neji’s mouth and leaned back, pulling him with her. Neji had one hand on the small of her back while the other crept under the skirt of her dress and wrapped around her thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenten didn’t care what happened next, so long as Neji stayed pressed up against her. A shiver shot down her spine at the thought of having sex with him, right there, on the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A startled gasp and the sudden absence of Neji’s lips brought Tenten back to reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my! I’m sorry,” a woman had stumbled over the threshold with a partner behind her. It was clear that they had intentions similar to what Neji and Tenten had used as a cover. “I didn’t realize anyone was in here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No apology needed,” Neji said, straightening up a little. He stayed between Tenten’s legs, sending the couple a clear message: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Find another room, we’re not done here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The intruders staggered backward, faces as red as Tenten thought hers must be. Neji leaned back towards her like he might kiss her again as the door slid shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited long enough to ensure the couple was gone and pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenten stayed perched on the edge of the desk, watching as Neji dropped down to the ground and retrieved the notebook, leaving everything else on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenten slid to her feet slowly, testing the strength of her legs. Confident that she wouldn’t collapse, Tenten followed Neji’s nod towards the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved quickly and pulled back the covers, pushing them aside. Tenten climbed into the bed and rolled across, squishing the pillows and kicking the blankets further apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed and the desk needed to be just enough of a mess to give the impression that two hasty lovers had barely been able to contain themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between the scattered papers, the unmade bed, and the unexpected bonus of witnesses, meant that it would take longer for someone to discover the missing notebook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comfortable?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Tenten sighed, “This is a pretty nice bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over to Neji, observing him as he approached the bed. She wanted to invite him in, grab onto his shirt and pull him down over her. It would be exquisite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neji sat down on the edge of the bed. Tenten’s pulse surged when he leaned towards her. But instead of doing any of the things that flashed through her imagination, Neji simply pulled down on her skirt. It had ridden partway up her thighs while she’d been messing up the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should head out,” said Neji, “we’ll want to make sure we’re seen leaving to keep suspicion low.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Tenten sat up. Being seen leaving the party meant that she had time for another drink. She would need one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight would be long and awkward. Their mission would be even longer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of a piece I wrote in 2018 called "Under The New Spring Moon." You do not need to read that for this to make sense!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day Two | The Past | Spring</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenten’s stomach fluttered. It had been doing that a lot lately. The sensation reminded her of falling in love, of locking eyes with your crush, and the pang of initial desire that preceded arousal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She both loved it and wished it would quell. It only added to the nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucked in a corner booth at their favorite restaurant, Team Gai waited for their food. Under the table, she felt the warm reassurance of Neji’s hand on her own. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and Tenten nearly sighed with relief when her ginger tea was set down in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, my most youthful students,” said Gai, pausing to take a sip of his tea, spring is in full bloom. Tell me, what are your goals and desires as we continue to celebrate your youth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee shot up his hand in the air. But Neji cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t we getting a bit too old for this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neji! You can never be too old to enjoy your youth! This is what Gai-sensei has always taught us!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not fourteen anymore, Lee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenten rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two sure bicker like we’re fourteen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See!” Gai grinned, “the springtime of youth lives on within you all!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenten’s stomach did a little flip. She sipped her tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gai-sensei,” Lee tried again, and this time Neji did not interrupt, “I have decided to embrace youth by taking on my own team! I will train them just as you have trained us! And—oh!—they will be the best of friends!“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is glorious, Lee! You will have the second most youthful students in all of Konoha!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Lee,” said Tenten, “you’ll be a great instructor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neji nodded in agreement, offering his congratulations as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you, Neji? Will you take on a team with me? We could continue with our rivalry!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neji looked just a little uncomfortable. Had he been with anyone but Team Gai, the shift in his demeanor would have gone entirely unnoticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… not now. Perhaps in a year or two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neji pressed his mouth into a small frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask Tenten,” he said into his tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! You’re really going to pass this off on me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span>—“ she clapped her hand over her mouth. Why was this so difficult? If anyone were to be happy for them, it would be Lee and Gai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” asked Lee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenten chewed her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re… I mean…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Gai. His expression changed upon meeting her gaze. A smile spread across his face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenten nodded. She could feel Neji redden beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait; what?” Lee looked at everyone, trying to pick up on what Gai had noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears formed at the corners of Gai’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My beautiful students! The springtime of youth really has begun to bloom!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenten felt tears threaten her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it, Gai-sensei…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neji! What is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re, uh, expecting,” Neji said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Expecting what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lee,” said Tenten, “I’m pregnant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee’s face lit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee jumped up, cheering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the best dinner ever! My teammates have embraced their youth, and through hard work and determination have come together in the ultimate act of love!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A truly perfect way to embrace the springtime of youth,” agreed Gai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” said Tenten, “don’t get too excited. It’s still early. And… and we haven’t told anyone yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee sat back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will get excited,” he said, “I know this is something you two have been trying to do for the last year.” Lee was crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenten really was going to cry now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to wait a little longer,” said Neji, “before telling everyone to make sure everything is okay. But we thought you deserved to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gai leaned over the table and clapped Neji on the arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything will be perfect. It’s spring, the flowers are in bloom, and you two are young. It’s the right time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenten smiled, Gai’s assurance a soothing balm against the erratic fluttering in her belly. He was right. Spring was on their side. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>